


Miss Lilly says farewell   The story of a hedgehog

by Wolf1Pirate



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 14:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13638078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf1Pirate/pseuds/Wolf1Pirate
Summary: A much loved hedgehog





	Miss Lilly says farewell   The story of a hedgehog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My mother](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+mother).



Miss lilly says farewell  
The story of a hedgehog

Miss lilly was a white hedgehog with with a peach colored spot on her head. She didn't get her beautiful name until she was 5 years old. Up until then she was just known as the white one. Because of her color she was used as a breeder. Just as fast as she could ween a batch of babies she was bred again. She loved her babies and mourned the loss of them as they were taken from her over and over. When she was 4 she had a baby that died after it was born, then another one after that. The people who owned her grew angry and frustrated that she was costing them money with each dead baby. They passed her off to another owner who had a newer, younger breeder they could use.  
This owner was kind but still called her the white one and kept her by herself. No one realized she was already pregnant again so it was a surprise when she gave birth to 4 more babies. She knew something was wrong with one of them, she felt so hopeless knowing it would die. Her new owner took the baby, giving it to someone who might be able to help it. A few weeks later the remaining babies were taken from her and she was put in a box. She again felt sad as she mourned her babies, hopelessly she wondered what was to become of her if she couldn't produce babies for people to make money then she could be tossed aside and forgotten.  
She felt herself get passed to someone whose voice she had never heard. She was again in a car being spoken to in a calm soothing voice but she could see nothing from inside the box. When the car stopped she was carefully carried into a house, then the box was opened and her new owner gently lifted her out. “Oh you are beautiful! I hope you don't mind if i call you Lily. I am so sorry i wasn't able to save your baby. He was so sweet and fought hard but he just didn't make it. Oh my, you really do need a bath.” Lilly knew she smelled awful. She was leaking milk from not having time to properly wean her babies, she smelled of stale milk and pee.  
She gently soaked in warm soapy water that felt so good to her aching little body, she used a soft bristled toothbrush to clean her quills and get behind her ears. It felt wonderful! She had never had a proper bath before, she loved how she smelled when it was done. She got wrapped in a white fluffy towel, then held close to her new owners chest while she dried off. Then she was put in a new house without wood chips but was filled with soft flannel and fleece blankets that smelled amazing to lilly. Then she realized there was a hot pad wrapped in one of the blankets. It was heaven to lilly. They gave her food that tasted so much better than what she had ever had along with a water dish that that liked so much better than the water bottle she was used to. Lilly was happier than had been in a long time.  
She had been in her new home for about a week when she was introduced to another hedgehog called clover. She was very sweet, about six months old, just a plain grey colored and very lonely. They got along very well so their owner decided to let them be roommates. They were very happy together, loved snuggling together for naps and playing tag in their pile of cuddly blankets. Lilly was very contented with this arrangement.  
In the summer they would go to this beautiful park with huge trees. This is where they would meet people who had never seen a hedgehog so their owner would explain how best to care for them and let them be held, cuddled and their pictures taken. It was so much fun, lilly loved it. They would get rewarded with special bug treats but what she really liked was getting to smell all the lovely scents in the park. There was a booth where handmade soaps were sold, lilly would get a chance to smell all the samples, then pick her favorite to keep and anoint herself with it. Her owner was so careful to keep her in the shade so the sun wouldn't hurt her eyes and she got carried around in a basket with her favorite blanket so she could peek out if she chose to or take a nap. Lilly's new owner was determined to give lily a good life for whatever time she had left knowing that it most likely was not going to be long as a hedgehog only lived 4 to 6 years.  
It was about a year and a half before lilly started to feel her age. She knew what was happening when she woke up not able move her back left leg. She knew age was catching up to her. Her owner did everything possible to keep her comfortable, it was such a comfort to lilly to be held close, hand fed and kept very warm. As time grew close for lilly to pass away she felt her owner cry softly as she held her. Lilly hoped she knew how much she appreciated all that had been done for her, she also hoped that clover would be ok, that she would get another roommate to keep her company and snuggle with. Lily's owner rocked gently as she held lily close, murmuring to her that she was loved. Lilly closed her eyes, took a deep breath and passed peacefully from this world to go join her babies the other side of the rainbow bridge.

Farewell sweet lilly, you were very much loved, you will be missed.


End file.
